


Blood, Space, Sex and Rock n' Roll!

by GXYZ



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Post wolverines, THERE IS PLOT, Uncommon Ships, Yondu is a sassy asshole, and arcs, daken is a sassy asshole, hope to make this fic multichap and long, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GXYZ/pseuds/GXYZ
Summary: alien abductions, betrayals, sass. This story begins with daken being taken from earth and how he partnered with a certain blue alien. Feelings are found, betrayals, war and yes there is hate sex on the mix.





	

Chapter 1: Space Oddity

Daken's PoV

Space, it has been a long time since i've been here. And i have to say it still is horrible. Right now i feel the restrains on my wrists. They are harder than steel. Definitely they thought about everything. I still remember how it went. At first it was a merc job to infiltrate and steal some information about god knows what and then it became a trap. Then those things came....what was their name? Oh yeah! Kree. Like the ones that made ms Captain Marvel, ughh i hate her so much but i have to say that they hey seem to have a fetish with humans on lab tables, and what can I say, im one sexy bastard. Then suddenly a circular machine came floating out of nowhere and i have to say, i don't like where it was going "Aaaaagh!" I felt as needles invade every part of my body, at the moment that circular like machine with many needles began to poke deep into every organ at once. Heh, days like this reminds me of Romulus' tour de pain, thats how i called my strengthening sessions that were all just his fun time torturing me.

 

Then i felt something being injected to me, just great. I think aliens dont understand that the anesthesia is injected before or maybe they were smart enough to know that i was ready to kill someone up. i shut my eyes for a moment but soon I had a light over my face hitting me with a heavy beam. I wanted to look around but the restrain on my neck is making this ever so hard to move and check my surroundings. What i can notice is the whiteness of the room and the room, too futuristic for my taste but could clearly give Stanley Kubrick a boner. "Let me out you blue skinned bastards!" Oh lets start with the plan. "Once I get out of here i'll kill you all!" I begin to move my body side to side trying to push the binding equipment in order to make a show. I just need a stupid guard to come here and use my pheromones on them, worked with Mexicans so why not blue space aliens. The doors opened. "Remain silent prisoner!" Said a metallic voice as I felt an electric surge hit his body making him jolt in pain. 

 

Perfect, just what i needed. Fucking robots! I sighed as what seemed to be a white android began floating away. Goddam, i need a new plan. After all I am known to escape from worse places. Bingo! I proceeded to push the bottom of my right hand down the bind and god it hurts, its a tight small orifice but hey! Thats why they say about me. I smirked as the muscles began to pull back, it hurts alot but goddamn i need to slice the person who placed me here. I keep sliding it down as some meat began to buise and cut making a bloody mess around my hands. Almost there! Then there was a popping noise. Bingo! I smiled as it began healing, a good minute will heal my rightey. Now i need to free the left. Repeating the same painful process will be easy, i slid the left off but this time fast forcing the bones and muscles to blend and break in order to free my lefty. 

 

"Gaaaah!" I said using full force and a singe pull to free the second hand and by now the right was fully healed. Just another minute. I began feeling the pain of the restructuring of the bones and muscle and by the Kami it hurt. I began to open and close both fists to accelerate the process. After years of training i discovered that manual aid helped the healing process but damn did it still hurt a bitch. Once both of them work properly i placed both of them against the binding metal collar of the table and rip it open now having a complete view of the room, still all white as an egg. "Prisoner, return to-" as the robot approached again i punched that bastard leaving a hole on his quote on quote "head" scrapping the bastard and proceeding to free both my feet. "Thank god i still have underwear, wouldn't want some xeno sex right now." I smirk. Phase one done, next phase getting the fuck out. I the.began hitting through the room making several holes in the wall trying to cypher where was the exit because i didn't see well where the robot came from but then. Clank clank, made a wall. "Got it!" 

 

I went down to see the lines where the bottom of the door meet the ground and picked it up only to have several kree guards ambush him. It was rather quick, no time for bloodbath, i simply took them all by a slash in the neck, it was quick but not so satisfactory. I know that those guys have noticed my escape so I might as well find a way out. Looking around i noticed that everything was written in an alien tongue he couldn't identify. "Fuck i need an alien......." the problem was that all rooms didn't have a see through so only way was trial and error and quick more soldiers were coming and i could hear them, couple dozen. All heavy armed. First door to the right, once i opened i saw a fishlike alien. "Hey! You speak english?" "GshHhhhagghh!" The other responded in a guttural voice. "Okay thats a no...." I simply the fish bastard to rot in his cell. It took me 8 tries, there was a snake guy, a tentacle monster, what i think was the blob from the movie, a dead body, a giant cockroach, an eldritch horror, a monster that looked like a tree, he only said i am groot and a spider, a giant spider....needless to say i killed it because it felt satisfactory. But at last there was a blue guy being hung up.

 

"Oi, blue man group! Do you speak english?" The other muffled as he tried to speak thanks to a gag in the others mouth. I went towards the other it off "Shaddup! M'tryin' ta sleep." Daken stopped and looked genuinely surprised. "Oh wow....wanna bail out or just wanna hang there?" He said sarcastically. "Suddenly ah feel much better sweetheart, how boutcha let this ol man out, eh?" I chuckled. "First i need a paper bag to cover your mug but i need someone to read alien and get my ass back to earth." I reached down to the other feat as I began break the feet bindings. "Har de har! Whatever ya say rooster." Responded the blue man. "Look who's talking ruby head." He released the other rather quickly. "Now, can you speak whatever this alien ships language is?" The blue man chuckled. 

 

"Ya kiddin me righ? Dontcha have a universal translator chip? C'mmon pretty boy lets get out o' here. But first ah need sumtin, they prolly have it in tha' storage." I looked at the other. "Prolly what? We need to go now" he responded. "Jus shutup." The blue man licked his lip which made me kind confused. He made a long high pitched whistle. Which made me even more confused. Then I heard something, the sound of metal being pressured by something like a drill and it came closer. Yondu kept going till the sound went too loud. A lone arrow flew through the wall. "Got it." He said capturing it with his blue hand. "Okay, you can tell me how you did that, but first out." I pointed the door lifting it up letting the other out first. "Whats your name?" I said now walking out of the room letting the door fall down. "Yondu." The alien responded. "Daken, you a Kree? You kinda looke like one." I asked as we both ran through the halls. "I dont know where we are going but im following you." Yondu chuckled. "Naaah, thats xenoprejudical or whatever 's called, im centaurian. Nothing ta do with them other than being blue. And we are going to tha hangar, lucky you ah am an ace pilot." I simply listened. "Okay! Yeah!" He said turning on a corner to find themselves surrounded by many blue men. "Shit....." 

 

yondu smirked. "Oh nah, just ya watch." He began whistling once more as the arrow began gently and slowly gliding midair luring with a red tail of energy. He smirked as the pitch grew higher making the arrow pierce throughout all of their chests and heads, oh god did it turn me on. "Holly shit!" I said ass the arrow returned to the others hand. "I need one of those....." "sorry sweetcheeks, this one 's mine." My look of amazement turned to a frown. Don't kill him Daken, you need a pilot.i thought. "Fine lets go."

**Author's Note:**

> I roleplay Daken @ rcsputin(multimuse) and dakihiro(daken only) on tumblr


End file.
